Acquisition
Acquisition '''was a virtual representation of one of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad's genetic memories, relived by Desmond Miles in 2012 through the Animus. Description Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Malik Al-Sayf and his brother Kadar were sent to the vault beneath Solomon's Temple in Jerusalem by their master, Al Mualim, in order to recover an important artifact. Shortly after the three Assassins discovered the main chamber, which housed the Ark of the Covenant, Robert de Sablé and his men appeared - unaware of their enemies - and also attempted to claim the treasure. Dialogue Altaïr came across and old man, whose back was turned to the three Assassins. * '''Malik: ''Wait! There must be another way. This one need not die.'' Quick footsteps were heard as Altaïr approached the old man and forced him to his knees, before plunging his Hidden Blade into the man's neck, killing him. * Kadar: ''An excellent kill. Fortune favors your blade.'' * Altaïr: Not fortune, skill. Watch a little longer and you might learn something. * Malik: ''Indeed. He'll teach you how to disregard everything the Master has taught us.'' * Altaïr: ''And how would you have done it?'' * Malik: ''I would not have drawn attention to us. I would not have taken the life of an innocent. What I would have done is follow the Creed. '' * Altaïr: ''"Nothing is true, Everything is permitted." Understand these words. It matters not how we complete our task. Only that it's done. '' * Malik: ''But that is not the way of the - '' * Altaïr: ''My way is better.'' * Malik: ''I will scout ahead. Try not to dishonor us further.'' * Kadar: ''What is our mission? My brother would say nothing to me. Only that I should be honored to have been invited.'' * Altaïr: ''The Master believes the Templars have found something beneath the Temple mount.'' * Kadar: ''Treasure?'' * Altaïr: ''I do not know. All that matters is that the Master considers it important, else he would not have asked me to retrieve it.'' Altaïr and the others made their way through the temple, and killed a lone Templar guard before reaching the vault. * Malik: There! That must be the Ark! * Kadar: The Ark... of the Covenant? * Altaïr: Don't be silly. There's no such thing. It's just a story. * Kadar: Then what is it? * Malik: Quiet. Someone's coming. Below the Assassins, two Templar soldiers led by Robert de Sablé entered the room. Following this, Robert pointed up towards the Ark. * Robert: I want this through this gate before sunrise! The sooner we possess it, the sooner we can turn our attention to those jackals at Masyaf! * Altaïr: Robert de Sablé. His life is mine. * Malik: No! We were asked to retrieve the treasure, and deal with Robert only if necessary. * Altaïr: He stands between us and it. I'd say it's necessary. * Malik: Discretion, Altaïr! * Altaïr: You mean cowardice. That man is our greatest enemy, and here we have a chance to be rid of him! * Malik: You have already broken two tenets of our Creed. Now you would break the third. Do not compromise the Brotherhood! * Altaïr: I am your superior, in both title and ability. You should know better than to question me. Altaïr climbed down and approached the Templars, announcing the presence of the Assassins on the way. * Altaïr: Hold, Templars! You are not the only ones with business here. * Robert: Ah! Well, this explains my missing man. And what is it you want? * Altaïr: Blood. * Malik: No! Don't! Malik tried in vain to stop Altaïr as he lunged at Robert with his Hidden Blade. However, Robert was able to easily deflect the strike and then grabbed Altaïr. Afterwards, a struggle ensued between the two. * Robert: You know not the things in which you meddle, Assassin. I spare you only that you may return to your Master, and deliver a message. The Holy Land is lost to him and his. He should flee now while he has the chance. Stay, and all of you will die. Robert threw Altaïr from the room, and the scaffolding supporting the archway collapsed, separating Altaïr from Malik and Kadar. * Robert: Men, to arms! Kill the Assassins! Outcome Altaïr failed to obtain the treasure from the Ark of the Covenant and was humiliated by Robert de Sablé. Additionally, due to the injuries that the two Al-Sayf brothers were inflicted with, Malik lost his arm and his brother Kadar perished. Gallery Solomondiscussion (1).png|Altaïr, Malik and Kadar in the tunnels beneath the temple AC1_Ark_of_the_Covenant.png|The Ark of the Covenant Solomonsmessyrobert.png|The collapsed entrance References * Assassin's Creed